witchandthehundredknightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Witch and the Hundred Knight
The Witch and the Hundred Knight, also known as The Witch and the Hundred Knights in Japan, is an action role-playing game created by Nippon Ichi Software. The game focuses on a young and beautiful witch named Metallia and her loyal servant, The Hundred Knight. Gameplay The game features a wide variety of stages in which the player can interact with a massive open-world. After clearing a stage, players may be able to revisit and find new paths that lead to other stages. Tactical Conversion The Hundred Knight is able to equip five different weapons in a simultaneous fashion while also being able to chain them together to make a powerful combo. It can equip the following manner of weapon sets: *Sword - Perfect for slashing, this orthodox weapon has a familiar range and speed. Very easy to handle. *Hammer - This type of weapon is used to crush enemies. It has a short reach and is slow to swing, but its high critical hit rate is sure to intimidate your opponent. *Lance - Weapons under the Lance category inflict high damage and have decent range, but their narrow striking zone makes this a unique weapon class to master. *Staff - This type of weapon is used to cast magic spells. Each magic varies, in that they can target single or multiple foes per cast. *Spear - Weapons under the Spear class can be either a classic polearm or a type of halberd, single- or double-headed. Swing it in a circular motion to strike down all enemies in range. Attack Elements The world of Medea features the presence of three elements: Slash, Blunt and Magic. Using the knowledge of these elements at his disposal, the Hundred Knight will become capable of annihilating his foes with much ease. However, the Hundred Knight is not vulnerable to such and must be wary of enemies who would utilize a similar strategy. Sub Actions The Hundred Knight possesses two sub actions, of which allows it to dominate the battlefield while in perilous conditions. The Hundred Knight is capable of using a dodge ability, that if time right, will allow it to access the Mystical Dodge, a temporary state wherein the Hundred Knight gains invincibility and is able to delay the flow of time. Another ability is the Extra Chain, wherein the Hundred Knight is able to rush towards its enemy to inflict greater damage by increasing the chain combo. Giga Calories The Hundred Knight consumes energy whilst traveling and attacking Metallia's foes. Its energy level corresponds with Giga Calories (Gcals), a measure of how long it is able to keep going. If the Hundred Knight's Gcals fall to 0, the Hundred Knight is forced to leave its journey and go back home. The amount of Gcals consumed is dependent on what actions the Hundred Knight takes. It may be replenished by consuming weaker enemies. Using its Gcals, the Hundred Knight is also able to avail of an incredible power called Chaos Revelation, wherein the Hundred Knight consumes his Gcals at a rapid rate until the amount reaches zero, allowing it a burst of increase abilities. The use of this power is indicated by the Hundred Knight's Contract Torch located on its helmet. Items Items appear on the battlefield after defeating monsters and are stored within the stomach of the Hundred Knight. Following completion of the stage, the Hundred Knight may permanently procure these items. Facet Facets allow the Hundred Knight to gain a new appearance and with such, new abilities. The Hundred Knight will experience a change in its HP/RES stats and also in its weapon proficiency depending on the facet used. This is a list of the facets that the Hundred Knight can use: *Wonder Knight - Hundred Knight's original facet. It has an average compatibility with all equipment, making it a well-rounded facet. *Power Fortress - A tough-looking facet meant for high HP and physical attack/defense. It is strong against slash and blunt attacks but is quite weak against magic. *Trick Screamer - This unique facet was specifically molded to handle staves. *Shinobi Assasssin - This facet possesses skills meant for long-term survival. However, its defensive powers are a bit lacking. Friendship The Hundred Knight is capable of changing the world throughout its journey by making a variety of choices. Depending on its actions, the Hundred Knight may encounter friendly denizens of the world or cruel enemies that may wish to hinder the Hundred Knight. Accessing the behavior panel of a town's resident, one may able to surmise the emotions of a resident and whether or not they are to be considered a friend or foe. Green panels are indicative of a positive disposition, blue panels are indicative of a fearful disposition and red panels are indicative of an angry disposition. One way the Hundred Knight is able to affect a resident's emotions is by raiding villages and towns, effectively allowing Metallia to take control of the area and also the treasures of its residents. During this Witch Domination, the Hundred Knight may face opposition from the residents and may be forced to subjugate them when necessary. Following complete domination of the area, the Hundred Knight will able to revisit and gain offerings from the buildings it has seized. Characters The Witch and the Hundred Knight boasts a single, playable character that can modify its form over time. Metallia, alongside her minions and the other witches feature most prominently as main characters. *Metallia - Non-playable protagonist of the game. A gorgeous swamp witch with a genius intellect. She is embroiled in a hundred-year stalemate with her enemy the Forest Witch until she happens upon a game-changing instance. She is not above doing what needs to be done and wishes to cover the world with swamps. *The Hundred Knight - Playable protagonist of the game. A legendary immortal demon summoned back to life by Metallia. It serves her without question, felling her foes and fulfilling her whims. It is said to possess immense power despite its minute stature, but if that is true, it seems a bit rusty... *'Arlecchino' - A magic being that has served Metallia for over one hundred years, so he knows her personality quirks inside and out. He is known for his derisive demeanor. He is never afraid to slide in a comment to mock Metallia for her bizarre characteristics and more difficult personality traits. *'Viscole "Visco" Dotrish' - A young Princess cursed to look like a dog. Despite being tasked with eliminating evil witches by the Church as an inquisitor, she uses it as an excuse to seek out a witch who can undo her curse. Despite her earnest, proud and loyal nature, there are many who refer to her as the 'Dog Princess' when her back is turned. *'Lana Nia Luccini' - A friendly and optimistic Beastman from Tettara Desert. He belongs to a tribe of Astrologists who possess the ability to gaze into the future by reading the stars. That said, he is considered a "witch fanboy" and aspires to become a witch himself, rather than an Astrologist. *'Mani' - A smart-mouthed swamp fairy who serves as the Hundred Knight's backup guide. Her outrageous behavior is comparable to Metallia's. She's usually off flying around, but as soon as you bring her up in conversation, she will appear out of nowhere. Witches *'Forest Witch Mallia' - The Great Witch who protects the forest and its inhabitants from the noxious fumes of Niblhenne. She and Metallia have been embroiled in a century-long conflict, but neither side seems to really understand the rationale of the other. *'Scum Witch Belda' - Teresa's Master, a powerful, but very conservative Witch. Because of her boring, class president-style personality, Lavi doesn't take her seriously. *'Dust WItch Purple Peel' - A strong, middle-aged witch from the southern lands who specializes in sand magic. She is known for her daring and straightforward personality. She is Lavi's master, but has been having trouble lately with keeping Lavi in check. * Thin Ice Witch Liliane - A witch who lives in an ice field and specializes in ice magic. She is a feminist and is kind to everyone. She's usually very calm, but she does have a burning passion inside of her. She usually goes by the name Lily. * The Pumpkin Witch Ryubence - A witch who is highly educated in both history and magic. Pessimism oozes from her every pore. She also has many stitch marks and patches on her body. * The Fog Witch Nezaria - The Head Witch of the witch party. A quiet witch who specializes in illusory fog magic. Her fragile appearance belies the rumors stating that she holds within her eminent powers. She hardly ever speaks, instead having her staff talk on her behalf instead. * The Duchess of Flowers, Dulche Dera Valentine - One of the Great Witches & ruler of the Valentine Domain, one of the most celebrated entertainment districts in the world, located some distance from Metallia's swamp. She specialises in Flower Magic and enjoys the decadent lifestyle. Apprentice Witches *'Tar Witch Tersea' - An apprentice witch training under the Scum Witch Belda. Scheduled to become a full-fledged witch herself, she is frequently seen stalking Metallia, but her motives are unknown. *'Flame Witch Lavily Lalula La' - Purple Peel's apprentice, also called Lavi. Her magic power is abundantly clear. She loves to stick her nose into any situation that looks interesting and makes things more complicated than they need to be. She is very aggressive and her comments can be pretty rude. She always carries her bunny doll, Lord Bunnikins, with her. Other Characters *'The Keeper of Wunderkammer, Meel' - A magic being that takes the form of a western doll. She is the keeper of the incinerator called Wunderkammer, where lost, rare items gather. Fulfill certain requirements and she will appear at Metallia's house to share her rare items with the Hundred Knight. *'The Lovesick Buridango, Mitten' - A Buridango, a species of insect that inhabit unsanitary areas. Because they emit such a foul odor, humans despise them. She fell in love with a prince at first sight. She visits Metallia to seek some way to give the prince her support. *'Spiteful Demons, Korigon' - Tiny, passive-aggressive evil spirits. The Korigon horde kept in the Valentine Domain are overseen by Valentine herself. This has helped to tame their spiteful personalities and turn them into diligent workers. *Henitz *Jack Story The story is set in the dark fantasy world of Medea, a distorted land filled with witches, magic and minions alike.In a nearby forest located by the nearby kingdom of Amataya, the Forest Witch Malia is embroiled in a bitter hundred year war with Metallia, the lusty, self-proclaimed Genius Witch of Niblhenne, a swamp so toxic even the smell alone can prove fatal. Despite not being an officially recognized witch, Metallia is incredibly powerful and immortal, her only weakness being that she cannot leave Niblhenne Swamp. This all changes when she happens upon a mysterious slumbering soldier, giving her the initiative to end the stalemate and spread the swamp across the world to extend her power and reach. External Links *Official English Website *Official Japanese Website